Vacation NOT
by shadowcat802
Summary: This is a continuation of my last one. Becoming again. This time our blond duo are going away on Vacation. NOT! But you know the Slayer and Spike. Trouble always seems to find them.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

So this is the sequel to Becoming Again. It's time for your duo to take some time off. Of course how many times has that happen. Oh, well. Life of a Slayer and her favorite Vampire. Chapter one and Two here. Three up in a couple of days

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to the mighty Joss Wheldon. I amuse myself by playing with them.

It been almost been two weeks since the taking back of the Hell mouth by Buffy and Spike. She was patrolling a more busier cemetery. Her thoughts where still in a jumble and she barely felt the presents of the vampire before it was upon her. She managed to dodge it's reach and slammed her stake into its heart. As the stake penetrated the creature she felt herself go off balance and ended up twisting as she fell. The creature dusted and she ended up on the ground just barely missing two markers that could of easily knocked her out. Breath escaped her when she had hit and she laid there monetarily stunned.

"Serves me right for not paying attention." She mumbled as she rolled on to her back and stared at the blanket of stars.

"Taking a rest luv. Want some coming ." A accented voice came out of the dark filled with mirth, and Buffy felt stiffen.

She raised her head and spotted the vampire a foot away from her. Damn. He moves so fast she thought and looked back at the sky with a sigh. Just what she need another embarrassing moment in front of her new....Ahh...Guy.

"Spike." she said trying not to look at the him and his suggestive look that he was wearing. What was it about when he did that thing with his teeth and tongue that made her butterflies take off.

He stepped up closer to her and looked down at the sprawling Slayer.

"Stars are really shining tonight not a cloud in the sky." He looked up briefly then back down into the green pools of her eyes.

"Are you going to help me up?" she asked. He just shook his head and crouched down beside her.

"I think I like you all vulnerable like, pet." Buffy sat up quickly and realized that was a mistake when she ended up nose to nose to him. He was grinning at her and his head was slightly cocked to one side and she felt her heart start to race. She couldn't help the swallow of air she took and Spike eyes went down to her throat. Her hand grabbed at his jacket and she smashed her lips against his. The couple was lost in the mood and neither knew that not far away they where being watched.

The couple drew apart, neither wanting to let go of the other. Spike helped Buffy to stand and she ended up snuggled against him. She let her hands wander around his waist as she ended up enfolded in Spikes coat. Spike let out an unneeded breath as Buffy settled.

"Bloody Hell Slayer what you do to me." he whispered into her ear then rubbed his cheek against the side of her face.

Buffy let a giggle escape. "Actually I can."

Spike let another groan escape, as he let the feel of her drift surround him and in.

"I got some news for you luv." he nibbled on her neck getting a grunt from Buffy.

"What is it?" She asked pulled back slightly and looked at him with curiosity.

"I got the majority of the bikes sold and we have a pretty good nest egg and if you still be wanting to take that vacation, you can set something up."

Happiness flowed through her as grabbed his arms and started to bounce up and down in excitement.

"Oh Spike you made my night." Giving him a swift kiss and Spike couldn't help feel the flow of joy at making his girl so happy.

"Where shall we go? Do you think we should take Dawn? Maybe we shouldn't cause she still has School."

Her words where a rush as hugged the vampire to herself and Spike lifted her slightly and spoon her close.

The both of them where laughing and making plans. There silent observer hearing what he wanted backed away and disappeared into the night.

Chapter Two

As Buffy and Spike made plans they dusted three more vampires as they made there way back toward Rodello Drive. The scoobies had grudgingly accepted the two of them. Xander was still avoiding them ever since there return from the fight at Willy's, Anya had tried to talk with him about it but he was being stubborn. Anya had been happy for them having said that she had dated a vampire or two in her long life and that vampire had great stamina. Giles had also disapproved but final with grim look as he cleaned his glasses he had final told her that he thought it was a mistake since she was a slayer and Spike being a soulless vampire that they would end up hurt. But give in knowing how stubborn and no was was he going to move her so he said was her call. Willow and Tara where also happy for them especially when Tara had read Spike aura and had told them that it had changed.

Buffy had told them about the mysterious appearance of the armour and swords and the knowing that she had felt changes since coming back. Giles was in full research mode and promising an update soon. Needing the time to think she grew silent as she thought about her new abilities. She had noticed that all her senses where much approved. When she had talked to Spike about it he had said that if he didn'tknow better she was a becoming a Vampire. When she had been battling the demons at the bar and later when she had to face her friends she had felt like she was going to get a game face. But Spike had said she never did and Xander had told all that he could of sworn her eyes had changed color. She didn't feel the need for blood which she was extremely grateful for.

Giles had come across a Prophecy and he wouldn't say much about it. He wanted to confer with watchers and a coven of witches that he knew. Mean while Buffy and Spike had continued to patrol. They only needed to they could think about the armour and the swords and they would magically appear. Spike had continued behaving around her knowing they where letting their relation prograss naturally to the next level. He had always walked her home given her incredible long kiss and with a flourish and his usual swagger would disappear and head back to his crypt. Buffy a couple of times had invited him in but he always refused. Saying he had a rap to protect. Today Buffy was not going to take no for an answer, she was having trouble sleeping and really wanted Spikes presence with her. As they hit the poruch of her house Spike turned to her and was about to gather her into his arms for the night kiss but she was not having any part of it.

"Not this time Mister your coming in." and she grabbed his arm. Spike was about to protest but she had her Slayers grip on him and door open and was dragging him in.

When the blond couple entered Dawn and the two witches who had been sitting on the couch looked up at the couple

"Hey guys, How was patrol?" Dawn asked as she stared at them. Spike stop dead in his tracks when he notice the women. Buffy had to give him a push to get him moving again.

"We dusted five Vamps, not to bad." Said Buffy as she struggled with Spike.

"Bloody Hell Slayer, I don't feel like being surrounded by a gaggle of woman"

"Oh what's the problem Spike. Afraid?" smirked Dawn as she watched Buffy shove Spike closer.

"Is not that, Big bad here, can't be seen hanging with all these fuzzy girls."

Dawn rolled her eyes and went back to watching there movie.

"Come on Big bad, lets see about getting something to eat." Laughed Buffy as she grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen Buffy headed for the fridge releasing Spikes hand. Spike headed for the counter and jumped up. Watching Buffy as she grabbed some food and a container of blood for him.

She poured out a mug and placed it in the microwave to warm. Then she went about getting something for herself. She thought turned back to their plans of a Vacation.

"I like the idea of going to Vegas." Between munching on a chicken leg and watching the microwave. When the Bell went she got it out and passed it to him.

"Ta, Pet. Right... Well Vegas it is then. You set it up and we will be out of here."

She gave him a nod and planned on calling a couple of Hotels.

"I'll talk to Willow and Tara about taking care of Dawn and patrolling with the guys. I also talk to Giles see how his research is going."

"Sound like a solid plan." Spike sip at his cup.

"Well no time like the present." Buffy headed out of the kitchen with Spike right behind her.

"Ahh, Guys have a favour to ask you." Realizing what she was about to ask she felt herself getting nervous as she looked at the two witches and teen.

Spike interrupted. "What Buffy wanted to let you know was, that I have sold the bikes now and we have enough money for the Slayer to have a bit of time off."

"And I asked Spike to come with me. " Buffy added in a hurry wanting them to know she wanted him with her. Spike was surprise by that, but didn't say anything.

"What about me?" asked Dawn looking surprise.

"Well you have School. So we'll only be going." She rushed on. " But what we thought when school got done we would take you another vacation perhaps Disneyland or where ever you wish to go."

Dawn had a small frown on while Buffy had been talking but changed her view when she heard about the part about going to LA.

"Will can I say, I am disappointed about going without you guys. But I forgive you, if do promise to take me to Disney." She placed a smile on her face letting her feel alright about her decision.

"The day right after schools out. We are out of here. Promise." said Buffy as she walked over to Dawn and give her a hug. Then her gaze focused on Willow and Tara.

"So will you be able to look out for Dawn and do some patrols with the Guys?"

"Sure, Buff. will look after Dawnie and no problem will hit the streets for the nasty as well. Are you sure about this though?" Asked Willow looking concerned for her friend.

"Yes. I really need the time away and Spike here will be nice company."

"Right well this seems settle, I should be going." Spike mumbled but he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"No. You are not." Buffy and Dawn grabbed an arm each and plucked him on the couch. He grumbled a bit as the girls laughed but settled with an arm around each of his girls to watch a movie. Tara and Willow had to shuffle over with laughter all around and the settled down together and spent the next couple hours laughing and having a good time.

to be cont.


	2. Chapter 3

Not my characters But love to play with them. I marked this chapter for Mature readers. Little bit of Spuffy to keep me happy. HeHeHe!

Chapter Three

The friends had watched the movie and joked among themselves. Spike finally let himself become more at ease and enjoyed the company of the women. Buffy at one point removed her shoes and socks and tucked her feet under herself and lean into Spike. Her head nestled into his neck and he had snuggled her close. Willow and Tara where the first to say good night and headed upstairs to their room. Dawn was hanging tough but her eyes where dragging.

Buffy saw her struggle.

"Dawn why don't you go to bed and get some rest."

" Yeah I am out of here. Night Buffy. Night Spike." She gave her sister a hug. Then walked behind the couch and bent down by Spikes head. Leaning down she gave his cheek a kiss. Again, Buffy would of sworn that Spike blushed. He mumbled something under his Breath about emotional women.

"Night Niblet." He was feeling somewhat awkward to find that the teen continued to show him affection in front of Buffy or the others. Dawn tossed a grin towards them as she made her way up the stairs.

" I like cereal in the morning Spike." She laughed all the way up the stairs. Spike gave Buffy a shock look.

"Luv, I think I really should be going now." He struggled to get off the couch but Buffy place her hand on his arm.

"Stay Spike. I mean...Look. As you know I haven't been sleeping all that well and I thought that if you would stay with me. I just might be able to sleep better. Since I been spending time with you I feel calmer and less stress out. "

"So are you telling me you want to use me as a Security Blanket?" Spike felt a frown set into place. Silly Bint didn't she get that I loved her.

"Agh... You know I have a hard time expressing myself. I don't need a Blanket I need you."

Buffy could of punch him in the nose and he wouldn't have been more surprised.

"You need me?" His quiet words directed at the flustered Slayer.

"Of course." She gently placed her hand under his chin "Haven't you told me enough times that you love me and didn't I tell you the same since coming back. Why would you think that I wouldn't want or need you as well?"

"It didn't think you love me that way. I kept hoping that you would suggest it pet, but you seemed so distracted with all these new ability's you had and our new outfits." Spike grabbed her hand and lightly kissed her fingers then lean in and kissed her lips. Spike never thought he make it to heaven with Buffy but now here he was. His personal heaven. Buffy moved in closer and their lips parted further. Their tongues dancing together and each felt the others moan escape. Suddenly Buffy broke away and Spike felt the disappointment hit but rebounded again when she pulled him from the couch. Inside of heading for the door she lead him up the stairs. He hesitated but Buffy calmed his fear.

"It's alright Spike I really do want this."

That was all Spike needed and he slightly picked up his pace. She opened the door and drew him into her room. Spikes eyes focused on the bed. There was Mr. Gordo nestled near the pillows. He waited. This was Buffy's call and he would let her take the lead.

Buffy let go of his hand and made her way to the bed and without a word moved the pig and pulled back the Covers. Buffy never said a word. Her back was to him as she just pulled off her shirt to reveal a lacy bra.

She removed her pants to reveal matching panties and slid under the covers. Spike was rooted to the floor but when Buffy was settled in bed she turned a inviting smile his way. That made Spike snap out of it and he removed his leather coat and tossed it on the chair. While walking he pulled off his black t-shirt to reveal a sculpture chest. Buffy couldn't keep her eyes off him. His body was like the statue of Adonis.

When Spike was at his side of the bed he sat down removed his boots and socks. Then re-stood and undid his pants. To give him some privacy Buffy took the time to reach over and switch off the light. She felt as he pulled back the covers to come in with her. As if drawn by magnetic forces Buffy moved closer and placed her head into the crock of his arm. Spike automatic used his arm to pull her even closer.

"Spike?"

"What Luv?" Came his whispered urged. This was beyond Heaven it was Nirvana. To final lay down but the woman he so much loved and would for eternity. Buffy ran her fingers along his chest and felt the vampire shiver.

"I love you." That was the end of him. He pulled her on top and found her lips. His hands wander down her back and lower still. Buffy as well was lost. She never thought that she would allow another vampire into her heart; let alone another one into her bed. As they moved around the bed he left kisses and felt her every curve. Nibbled and teased. Caressed and squeezed. Buffy rolled so he was under her and let the natural rhythms of ancient art take her. Spike pulled her lips once again to his and trailed a fire line down to her neck. He could not help but let his tongue lap her skin. He also inhaled the vanilla scent of her flesh. He was itching wanting to bite into her flesh. To know her both inside and out.

" Yes Spike. Please Do it. Bite me. "Buffy moaned out knowing the need of the vampire and her own mounting desire.

Spike drew back and searched her green eyes for any hesitation or confusion that she was experiencing.

"Are you sure Luv? You do understand what that means to a vampire?"

Without a word, only a nod she drew him close to her neck again and he tasted it. He let himself change and bite into her neck right over the old wounds she carried. Buffy stiffen for a moment but relaxed a moment later when she felt how gentle he was trying to be. She played with blond curls on the back of his head; as he drank from her. Spike pulled back when he had only taken two gulps and licked his marks to seal them. He tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her gently back so eyes could meet.

"Mine." The word came out quietly but with such intensity it brought tears to her eyes. Buffy was never so happy.

"Yours." Was her reply and kissed him with new fierceness. She felt as if she was losing control and she never wanted it back. She made her way to his neck and with a wildness never known to her. She never felt herself change. So lost in her feelings and she bite into his old marks on his neck. Spike let out a moan as he felt her draw out his blood. Buffy drew back she had thought that there would be more human like marks left behind but to her amazement there where two perfect puncture marks. Which she quickly licked to stop the blood but still not being able to think what it meant.

"Mine" Came her voice as felt the intense love being exchanged between her marks to his.

"Yours." Fingers still tangled in her hair he again pulled her head up to see her. The look of love was there; but it was mixed with shock.

"What, Spike?"

"Your face and eyes have changed and you have fangs luv?" His voice was filled with disbelief.

"What!" Buffy carefully moved her tongue, so it was touching her teeth. She could feel the points and knowing Spike would not lie to her, she also believed the rest.

Yet she still could let her own morbid curisity go. She felt her forehead and under her fingers she traced the ridges.

Overwhelm; she rolled off of Spike and made her way to the mirror. She could still see her image. She did resemble a vampire. Spike was behind her his arms encircled her waist in comfort as he also looked into the mirror. But to the both of them Buffy just stood before it.

"What the Hell is going on?'

"Don't know luv, perhaps tomorrow you should talk to the watcher."

"Giles. Yes. He been researching and he will be bloody well be telling me tomorrow exactly what he found. God. Am all bumpy."

"Spike laughed.

"What's so funny?" turning to look at him a pout on her lips

"You just sounded like me for a moment there, pet." and he attacked her protruding lip."

Buffy couldn't help giggle"I did, didn't I?" Spike suddenly pick her up walked back to the bed. Together they landed with Spike on top of her. He pulled back.

"I love your bumps." and to prove it he rain kisses on them. Buffy giggled all the whole time.

"Stop it Spike. This is serious." Her tone didn't reflect her words. Spike placed his hand on her cheek and gently stocked it with his thumb.

"Oi. Vampire here luv, use to it. Remember? What ever face you wear, I will always love you. But if you are concern; why don't you try to change back luv. Just concentrate on returning."

Buffy closed her eyes and willed the look away. Spike watched as her face morphed back to human.

"See. There you be. Not a worry luv. You can change at will it just like yours truly can."

When she had been concentrating she did feel the change come over her and she grin.

"I knew something was different about me, but I don't want think about it or anything else right now. Come here, you."

Buffy want back to kissing him. For the next couple of hours neither one of the them really spoke. When they joined. It was no longer a feeling of two beings but one. They made love with every fibre of there being and when they final slept it was the sleep of the dead for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 4

So I am finally getting into the flow of how to publish from this site. Cool. Disclaimer:Not My Characters just playing.

Chapter Four

Spike awoke just before morning and slowly disengaged himself form Buffy. He wanted to make sure the curtains where closed. (Glad he did I forgot Oops... ) Before heading back to bed he took a peck out side the window. No one was in his sight but a heavy fog blocked his view. Still for some reason he felt that the house was being watched. He contemplated going outside but he didn't want to leave Buffy's side. The feeling of unease wouldn't leave him but since he couldn't see anything. He believed that nothing would try the house so close to the morning. Tomorrow he would tell Buffy about it and they would make sure that the house was protected when he left with the Slayer. Tugging the curtain back in place he turned around and looked toward the bed and admired the extraordinary view. Buffy laid in all her golden glory before his eyes and he felt himself stir in anticipation.

She was a Goddess. His Goddess. He was bound to her for all eternity. He had thought that Drusilla had been the one that he would be spending his unlife with. But fates and the Powers that be had other plans for him. Even before his death he had never been a praying man but this time he let a small one of thanks as he headed back. How was it possible that a Vampire could of fallen in love with a Slayer? What was it that the beings above have in store for them? A second later he was beside his beautiful mate and snuggling into her. In a couple of days they would heading for Vegas and more time together would be his. Sensing him even in sleep she wrapped her arm round his waist pulling closer. He drifted back to sleep a purr still coming from his throat as he snuggled into his woman.

There was nothing said by the scoobies when they saw Spike coming out of Buffy's room. Dawn couldn't keep herself from teasing the vampire. Did you get much sleep Spike? You look a little pale." Dawn burst out in laughter.

Spike couldn't keep the grin away.

"Oi, None of your lip girl, or I'll bloody well make a snack out of You."

Dawn just rolled her eyes and kept eating her cereal. Spike ruffled her hair.

Later that day Buffy called everyone to Giles place and she told them what had happen to her the perilous night. Giles had almost broken his glasses when he had found out about Buffy's new ability's and the fact that the couple where planning on leaving. Giles pulled out one of the heavy tombs and read to them the prophecy that he believed was being played out.

When a Slayer becomes again.

A new time will reign

She will become the change

She will no longer remain the same

She will become again that

What she once battle and slain

From the powers that be

In the mantel of the mind.

Cutlass will strike

Born in Flesh

Drawn in blood

vampire fusion.

Rise to stand

Against the pack

"So what does that mean?" Buffy was looking confused. She always hated the part of interpenetration.

"Well it means that what you have told me has come true. That the slayer will gain power and that she will have the abilities of a vampire. How much that will affect you I don't know yet. As for the swords they are gifts as well. One is of the light. The other that of the dark. There names are written on the blades. Yours Buffy says Levis. Spike's sword is called Atrum. They translate as Light and Dark."

"Cor... Right. Well that's not so predictable." Spikes voice was thick with sarcasm as he looked over the swords.

Giles shrugged his shoulder. "Sometimes the obvious is the best way to go."

"What about this pack"?

"Well" Giles pinched his nose. " That is the new bad in town and that is why I don't think that it would be wise if you where to leave now."

"Giles there will always be a new bad in town. What ever this thing is. It hasn't shown itself and perhaps if we leave it might follow us."

"Or it might not."

"When we check in, I'll call you and if anything goes down you can call and tell us." Buffy was not going to back down.

"Fine. Just be careful and like you promise. Give us a call when you get in and... Have a wonderful time."

Giles gave her a hug and watched as her face lit up. His slayer could be stubborn but to see her happy even for a little while would make him happy as well. They had only one more night to go before they left.

Awhile later the pair of them where in the largest cemetery in Sunnydale. They had already dusted 3 fledglings and one demon and they had been at it only for only an hour.

"Somethings up Spike, I can feel it."

"Yeah, I think your right,luv. We best keep a sharp eye out for this new big bad.." Both of them had called upon there new weapons and armour. And Buffy could feel a vibration coming from the sword and she heard it within her head a whispering of a voice.

"Spike do you...." she tossed him a look and gestured toward the sword.

"Yeah Luv, I do. It's like it's trying to tell me something."

"Well let me know when you figure out what, cause to me it's still only sounds like murmuring."

"Same here pet."

From out of no where came a thick fog. It at first crept around their feet then seem to rise around them. Instantly, Buffy and Spike where back to back, there weapons raised in front of them. Spike was growling low in his throat and Buffy felt she wasn't far behind in letting out her own growl. She felt the change come, turning on her game face. The two of them where scanning the area with all there senses and they knew something was out there but what exactly they couldn't tell. The sounds coming from there weapons were no longer whispers but loud insistent scream.

"Hush Levis! We cannot hear whats going around us." Buffy advised her weapon in silent contact.

Spike was also heard her within his head and told his as well to shut it. The sounds lowered again to a murmur.

"It's our bonding luv, we can hear each other when we wish to and as for the swords they must be connected to us." Spike informed Buffy at the feeling of confusing that he had received from her.

As if someone took a knife and cut the fog it spilt apart and not 15 feet away stood a grey cloaked being. From inside the hood only two red glowing eyes glared at them. The two blondes slightly shifted to look at the creature but still kept there backs to each other. Seeing if anything else would come out of the fog.

"There will be no balance." Proclaimed the creature and it pointed at them,

"What? Your not making sense what is it that you want?"

"Your Deaths."

"Not bloody likely, but you can try mate." Growled out Spike. No Demon was going to threaten him or Buffy without it being a bloody hell of a fight.

" It will come to pass." replied the Demon and he gestured with his hand. Out of the fog large shapes formed and more red eyes stared at them. They surged at the pair and Buffy and Spike used there swords to swing out at the creatures. They resembled wolves but not like werewolves because they stayed on all fours. They where much larger and all black and two blondes had to separates as they ducked and dodged to keep the wolf things from slamming into them. The creature fell dead at there feet.

Buffy kept an eye on the cloak figure but it never moved. The creatures kept coming and dieing. Soon the ground was littered with corpses and Buffy and Spike where breathing hard from the shear exertion needed to keep the creatures from getting to them.

"Stop! Commanded the cloak figure.

"You will not live much longer Slayer. But I am done for now. " The cloak figure backed away and in its place was another even larger wolf and it bounded forward. It's jaws trying it's best to take a chuck out of them. Buffy and Spike managed to manoeuvred them selves so that they where on either side of the wolf. A clawed paw came very close to Buffy and manage to tip her over. The wolf struck instantly believing it had her.

"BUFFY!" Spike yelled distracting it enough that it looked toward Spike. It was all Buffy needed. She scrambled under the beast and stuck her sword and dragged through its gut. The creature reared up and let out a cry. Buffy ran. The creature dropped heavily on the ground. Another battle won. They looked around looking for any more attackers. The fog was gone and nothing was in sight but dead wolves.

Spike ran over to Buffy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright luv." He could smell blood.

Buffy looked down. Where the armour didn't cover well. There was a gash down her arm and continued down her side. Her blood was pouring freely.

"Oh. That was damn stupid." She managed to say before she pitched forward into Spikes arms. Spike let out an anguish cry and in a flash was running with Buffy cradled in his arms toward Giles place. From a distance the cloak figure laughed wildly.


	4. Chapter 5

The characters are not mine I just play with them. It's such a bummer cause I sure would love to have Spike ! he he! Just to let people know I have found when I bring the story from my computer here for some reason it changes words sometimes. For example I had the word wolf and it changed it to wold. Huh? Anyways here is the next chapter. Please keep reviewing. This is a filler chapter and the next one will be filled with action and of course good old Spuffy love.

Spike ran with Buffy straight toward Giles. He had told the swords to disappear and looking down at his woman, he knew she was still unconscious. He put on another burst of speed on and was at Giles place within minutes. His anxiety at a all time high.

"Giles! Open the bloody door, Buffy is hurt!" and he used the side of his shoulder to hit the door. He contemplated breaking it but knowing Giles he make him fix it.

"Giles!"

"Coming, coming." Spike could hear the muffled sound of Giles voice from the other side. Spike kept yelling and banging till Giles got the door open and he was inside with his precious cargo. He went straight to the couch and laid Buffy down gently.

"Get the first aid kit and towels!" Spike hollered at him

" My God what happen." Giles asked as he followed Spike. He gaze was filled with concern.

"Shes hurt you sod. Now get those things I asked for."

Giles rush toward his bathroom and was back instantly and Spike exposed the wounds and placed towels over the slashes. The wolf had struck so hard that it had cut through the leather stapes that had bee holding the armour in place. Luckily the armour had been there if it hadn't been the wolf would have gutted her.

"She lost blood but I can still hear her heart beat. It is not as strong as it should be but she needs to rest" Spike said as he worked with Giles handing him supplies.

He spent 10 minutes cleaning and banging them, letting out a small whimpers of sorrow that she was hurt. Spike gentle brush away her hair from her face a placed a kiss to her forehead when he was done. Giles rested a comforting hand on Spike's shoulder letting him know that everything would be OK.

"Spike, please tell me what happen?" He glanced over at the Watcher then back to Buffy. Briefly he described the battle and what the Demon had said and told of the large wolf that had crippled his beloved.

Giles sat down heavily in his chair and removed his glasses wiping them in frustration.

" I was going to tell you as soon as I saw you but I guess I was to late."

"What do you mean watcher? You know something?" Spike gazed at Giles with surprise.

"The last phone call I had told you about. I finally received it and I know now what it is we are dealing with and who we are dealing with."

"Alright then, Spill. What is it or who is it, you git ? Spike growled out wanting to know who he was going to kill.

"Death."

"Come again?" Spike brows rose with surprise and a quiter growl escaped him at his displeasure.

Giles ran his hand through his hair and pulled off his glasses and rubbed at his bridge of his nose. His usual response at his nervousness.

"There is a being known as Death. It is said that it comes to those that have died or almost died. Once it has found it's victim, it try's to take the soul as a source of power for itself. Since Buffy has been brought back it must of sense the magic and followed her to this dimension and now wants her soul."

Spike gazed at Buffy and felt his love and his protection come over him in waves. Buffy shifted slightly as if seeking comfort and he grabbed her hand and with his other hand brushed her hair away from her face. Buffy's eyes fluttered and opened and a frown creased her forehead. Her eyes widen as she remembered what had happen and she struggled to sit up.

"Calm down,luv. It's alright. We are at Giles place." Spike helped her to sit up. Taking care of her wounds so they wouldn't bother her to much.

"I don't remember getting here? Did you tell Giles what happen?" she said looking around and seeing Giles who moved closer to the couch where she was.

"Yes he did and you where extremely lucky."

"Skill and luck I say." Buffy looked herself over. Feeling around the bandages.

"Giles, Why don't you tell me whats going on, I got to know." She looked at Giles with a stern expression and Giles signed deeply and made his way around the couch sat down on the arm and explained to her what he had told Spike.

So you are telling me that death is after us."

"Yes. That is exactly what I am telling you but you must understand there are many forms to death is is but one."

"Well at least I am experience with it." She signed. "So do you think that I can beat it." Buffy frowned. Her mind was racing. She had faced Death many times before. This one was just another form of it.

"I praying to the powers that you can. It is why you have been given your new gifts and Spike was granted the sword."

"The Demon had said that we would not be restoring the balance. Do you know what he meant by that?" Remembering what the creature had said to them and hoping her Watcher knew some answers.

"I think so. You see, you and Spike are opposites and as you know opposite attract. You are of the light and he is of the dark, but now that you have come together you have created a balance in this time line. This creature want the balance broken and wants Spike back on the evil side of things and you dead."

"But I have been given more gifts then Spike?" She replied feeling confused as she looked at the most important people in her life.

"Yes; But Spike has also been around longer he has the gift of knowledge and the the fact that he has chosen not to kill any more has also swung him in your direction. You might say he is good in a way."

"Oi, I recent that am still the big bad and if it wasn't for this sodden chip."

Buffy interrupted him as she watched him start his pacing.

"Spike you know you would not kill. Because of me. That is the main thing that Giles is talking about. But to me you will always be The Big Bad to me." Buffy carefully got up and walked in front of him and lightly caressed his cheek and Spike grabbed her hand and rubbed against it.

"Woman you have brought out in me that what I haven't felt in century and then some. My world is you." He smiled down at her and gave her lips a gentle kiss. Giles cleared his throat.

" What is it Watcher? " Spike asked slightly annoyed about being interrupted.

"The creature is going to try again you can bet on it and you both have to be prepared."

"So want do you want us to do?" asked Buffy looking at her watcher.

" You both are going to have to face him and give Death what he wants."

"What?! Yelled Spike looking between Giles and at Buffy. He struggled with his demon that wanted to come out. He didn't like the way Giles had worded that at all.

Giles gestured to the two of them and they sat down while Giles went to his arm chair and sat down as well. He had a lot to explain and so little time. He hoped that his slayer and her vampire where going to be prepared for what was to come and it was his job to make sure they where.

They discussed there plans for next couple of hours and both Buffy and Spike where impatient and craved the coming fight wanting to go and get rid of this menace that was threatening them and there town. When the plans where laid out both Slayer and Vampire felt exhausted.

"We got to get some kip love, since we gonna have to do this."

"Yeah. There goes our vacation. Her pout making her lip stick out and Spike let out a soft chuckle.

"There's that lip I love so much. Is alright luv, will still going to go. Just have to put it on hold for little bit. Is all." He gave into his urge and gently let his lips nibble on hers. Everything around them was forgotten as Buffy deepen the sweetest kiss from her love.

Giles cleared his throat. "Would you please stop that and go home and get some rest." He never thought he could get use to the idea that a Slayer had fallen for a vampire.

Buffy reluctantly pulled away and rolled her eyes at Giles.

"Watcher, don't get your knickers in a knot." Spike grabbed Buffy's hand pulled her to her feet.

"Alright Pet? Can you make it back home alright?" His look of concern settling on his love as she slightly grunted when she stood up. If you would of said to Buffy a year ago that a vampire could be so sweet and caring she would of laughed hysterically in the person face. How time and feeling changed all that was right and wrong in her world. He had so many faces to his personality sometimes Buffy had a hard time trying to figure him out. But the one thing she was sure of was her own feeling toward him. She loved this Vampire and this man. Her eyes filled with the emotions that she had a hard times expressing.

She knew that he loved her for such a long time and she had finally embraced her own demon and excepted him into her life and heart. She would be lost if he ever went away and she could not help the fear that settle in her stomach if anything would end up going wrong with there plans.

Spike knew her as well as he knew himself and could see the love in her eyes and could sense her fears for him. It was no different for him and how worried he was about her safety.

He had killed so many in his long life and here he was the Slayer of Slayer's in love with the one that should of killed him on sight. But here she was not only not killing him but loving him and his mate, to boot. What was the world coming to? His mind shifted to the present as he escorted his love toward the door.

"C'mon luv, Let's get you home so you can rest and then will find this Demon and kick it's ass."

Buffy nodded. She was tired and now only wanted the comfort that she could only get from Spike and together they told Giles Good night and headed out the door. Last thing Giles promised he would call the others and make sure everyone would be informed of there plans. This was a time of uncertainty but with luck and the extra help given by the powers that be they would prevail. Somewhere in a Cemetery a creature was menacingly laughing and making his own plans.


	5. Chapter 6

OK so here comes the start of the big battle. This is the longest chapter to date. I hope you like it. I don't know how much longer this story will go on but it is coming towards the end. I also have my next story started. Just to give you a hint it's takes our heroes to the movies. YA! I hope you guys are still enjoying this. Please review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from people. I get writers block and I always got to spend number of days, trying to figure out where I want the story to go. I don't own any of the characters I just like to play with them.

The following morning brought the couple into an uncertain time. Buffy and Spike Where laying tangled in each others arms. They where lost in there own world that they had created within Buffy's room. Candles littered every available space letting a sweet scent into the air. Buffy awoke slowly feeling the arms of the vampire tighten as she shifted within his loving grasp. His intense blue eyes where watching her as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning luv. How are you feeling?"

She smiled and draped herself over him and covered his body with hers.

"Much better and to prove it."

She grin and stretched herself till she was even with his face and kissed him with fever that seemed to make herself cave into a abyss of feelings and senses. Spike let his hands roam freely, from her shoulders to curve of her ass and he let a groan of utter passion escape him as he felt her respond.

With a swift movement he rolled her so she was under him and he let his mind and senses go as he devoured the taste of the woman he loved. They made love as a couple possessed and when it came time to release the energies they made, they both changed faces and bite each other at the same time and each released a scream of passion as they went over the edge and into the land of fulfilment.

They both knew that they would never turn back the clock of time to when they where enemy's again. They both wanted to be forever and never leave each other. Always together and no creature living or dead would come between them. They laid there for as long as they could but soon the sound of voices and movement made them finally admit to each other that they would have leave there sanctuary.

With agility of only super beings did they finally rush laughing and giggling like children,for the shower and spent another half hour loving and getting ready.

"Buffy for the love of everything. Everyone is here and waiting for you two. So pick it up and get down here."

It was Dawn hollering from downstairs and the two super beings looked at each other and laughed as they struggled with there clothing. Buffy was ready first and rushed up to him and kissed him. "Last one down is a rotten vampire." she raced downstairs with a laugh. Spike in hot pursuit of his woman his own grin wide. They came to a grinding halt when the full living room of there friends eyes locked onto them.

"It about time." said Dawn as she looked with an exasperated look at her sister and vampire.

" Sorry. So what's going on Guys? Did Giles tell you what happen yesterday?"

"Yeah and we are ready to set the plan in motion and I see the peroxide wonder is still here. So tell us your two cents worth.." Xander let his hatred show as his sarcastic words went through the room.

"Whelp; you don't even have two cents." Sneered Spike and he made his way toward a wall and leaned against it. He knew that Buffy wouldn't like it if he started something.

"Xander! Spike! Stop. We got things to do." Giles said and stared at the two verbal combating pair. Spike just grinned and Xander just glared.

"Alright then Willow and Tara you already have the magic components ready and take Dawn with you will leave her at the shop." Giles said as he gestured at the witches.

" Not a problem Giles. We got you covered with the witchy spell. It should be ready to use in an hour." replied Willow as she grabbed Tara's Hand and the two with a grumbling Dawn in tow. Dawn hated to be left out of things but she knew that she always ended up helping in some small way.

Xander and Anya headed for Buffy's Weapon chest and starting picking through the weapons.

"Once we have our weapons we can head for the cemetery. Move children." Buffy gave Giles a grateful look and was about to get going when Giles hand dropped on her shoulder.

"Buffy... Please be careful tonight. If things don't go as plan it could get a bit sticky."

"Don't worry so much Giles there is nothing that I can't handle. Especially with this great group of friends to back me up."

"Still be careful. I don't think this old heart of mine can handle losing you again." She smiled tenderly at the man who was more a father then Hand ever had been. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance that she had heard him.

" Besides it's Demon ass kicking time. Spike's got my back and so do the Powers that be."

"Yeah Watcher my lady here got the big bad watching her sweet back side and nothing going to be touching it but this big bad." Spike Smirked and wiggled his eyebrows as he give Buffy a lecherous leer.

Buffy frown slightly but couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"Your such a pig Spike."

"Oink,Oink." He replied with a laugh and moved toward the two in his trademark swagger.

Both Giles and Buffy groan knowing how swelled his head was. Buffy lightly swiped at his shoulder and Spike just laughed louder. Minutes later everyone was loader with various weapons and they headed out.

THE CEMENTERY

The Scoobies all meet at the Cementery and they spread out. Xander, Anya, Buffy and Spike would fight. While Tara and Willow would preform a Spell and Giles would guard the girls with his Cross bow. Fog was thick and heavy hindering their view and Spike and Buffy took the lead. Soon the Second team was lost to them in the fog as the fighters continue forward. The Chosen heroes called there weapons and both where feeling the slight vibrations that something wasn't right.

"Spike. Lets put on our game faces. It will be easier to sense things." He vamp and Buffy changed into her new face.

Xander tossed Buffy a startled look.

"Geez, Buff. You give me the wiggins and I don't think I will ever get use to that."

Buffy shrugged. "It's a look. I never thought I would either, but you know it's not so bad considering that it gives me extra senses to fight the bad guys. Besides no need now to find a Halloween custom."

"Oh thats right, make fun of the face and compare it to your human ritual of picking on the demons day." Spike snared out, looking annoyed. He glared over at his Slayer and the iritating whelp.

"This coming from a Demon that not only picked on humans but ate them like chocolate bars." Retorted Xander.

"Guys. Can we please focus here. Literally facing death here." Buffy was tense enough she didn't need to hear the guys bickering anymore.

"Sorry Buffster" Xander apologized and looked down briefly before focusing ahead.

Spike didn't say anything just snickered and also focused ahead. He stopped suddenly when he heard his sword whispering to him. Buffy not one second later did the same thing. From inside the darkness within the swirling mist came the sound of growling and everyone on the Scoobies side couldn't keep a shiver of fear that ran down there backs. From out of the mist came four large wolves and in centre was the creature known as Death.

"You have come to face death and I will be taking your lives and the balance will turn toward the favour of the dark."

Chanting was heard by all. Behind death, two dark cloaked minions where within a circle. There facial features where not visible only two white glowing eyes flashed every now and then. Their hands where without skin and within their bony hands, each held a book. Suddenly within the confines of the circle, a blue glow formed and expanded.

A gateway had open. Buffy felt her sword sing and she called it's name and it flamed to bright life. Not a hundred yards away Spike called the name of his sword and it blazed with Darkness making the blade disappear with its power.

"Traitor." Sneered Death as he pointed a finger at Spike. "You will die and then I will take the Slayers soul as my bounty." Two of the wolves advanced on Spike.

"Not Bloody likely ! Why don't you call off your dogs mate, and come and get the real bad that lives around here." Spike growled out as he went into his fighting stance. He was ready to spring.

Not far away Willow, Tara had placed there own circle and where now standing within it. Just outside of it, Giles gazed intensely into the Fog. He was praying that no wolves would approach for awhile. The Two Girls where lost within the Spell as they held hands. There task was to keep the portal from letting anything in or out. They couldn't keep the minions from opening it but they could keep death here and keep anything from coming out.

Back with the advance group the wolves sprung forward. Xander and Anya where battling one of the snarling wolves while Spike and Buffy where left to fight the remaining three. Death had fallen back. He had gone to the edge of the minions circle and raised his skin void arms and the power that the minions had raised was being drawn by him but that was as far as the power got. Due to Willows and Tara spell he was unable to direct it toward the slayer. With a Snarl he lowered his arms and followed the smell of power that would take him to the witches.

Spike and Buffy where fighting hard. There Swords swung with accuracy as they hit the wolves. But the wolves where getting in there own hits as well. They Dodge and weaved around the Slayer and Vampire. These where different. Not normal animals of this plane. Spike felt his sword Atrum growing in power and he felt it course through him. He leaped onto the back of closest wolf to him.

"Atrum bite deep." He drove the sword into the neck of the wolf. The wolf jumped and tried to toss Spike but the Vampire hung onto the blade like an anchor. Darkness seeped out of the blade and into the wolf and the creature collapsed as Spike just barely managed to jump off; so he wouldn't end up being pinned under it. He scanned the area to see Buffy was managing to keep the two wolves that were around her back as she danced around them but Xander and Anya where in trouble.

The wolf had managed to get the vengeance demon flat onto the ground. Xander bravely managed to get in front of her, keeping it at bay. The wolf had other ideas. With a leap, it jump over Xander and was onto Anya with a fury.

"NO! Xander screamed as he turned to see Anya try to protect herself. She raised her arm up but the wolf engulfed and into it's mouth. She punched with her other hand at the creature nose making the creature yip but it never let her go. Without hesitation he ran to the struggle couple.

"Oi! Dog Breath. Come play with the scary vampire." His yell managed to distract it enough that it released the x-vengeance demon and stood over it prey, glaring at the vampire. When it growled low in it's throat, Spike return it with his own. He moved with blinding speed and dodged the charging wolf jaws and got himself over the body of the woman and turned to swing wildly. The wolf never got close to it's lost prey. Xander meanwhile had angled himself so he able to run over to the side of the wolf without it seeing him and he swung his axe with all his might toward the side of the creatures neck. His slice was true but the wolf still manage to pull the axe away from Xander as it shook itself and cried out in pain. Spike didn't need a better invitation.

"Atrum!" Spike yelled as he jabbed his sword point between the wolf's black eyes and darkness again flooded out of the sword and into the wolf. It dropped at the his feet. Xander's was now at Spike's side and when the darkness evaporated, Xander pulled his Axe out with a sicking sucking sound.

"See what happens when you rough house." Xander said as he gave the wolf a swift kick. Spike gave him a blank look.

"What?" Xander asked giving his shoulder a shrug and Spike shook his head.

Just then Anya cried out in pain and both men turned remember the injured woman.

"Anya!" cried out Xander as he forgot about everything and ran to her side. Spike wanting to give them a moment, he walked slower toward them. He knew Xander would take care of her.

She struggled to sit up clutching her arm close to her body as Xander dropped by her side and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him.

"I am live; but Xander my hand really hurts." She said through clenched teeth as she pulled away and held out her arm for his inspection..

"Damn." mumbled Xander as he gently took her arm and surveyed the damage. Her index finger was missing and her hand contained multiple puncture wounds and ravaged flesh and blood was flowing freely.

Xander removed his coat and gently placed her hand within its folds.

"You doing alright, Pet?" Spike asked as he smelled her blood and saw the damage done to her.

"That wolf ate one of my fingers but at least it didn't eat me. Spike. Thank you for helping me."

Spike just shrugged. "Was nothing." Xander expressed his feelings with his eyes and gave him a quick smile and nodded his Thanks.

"Spike! Screamed Buffy. Get...your...undead..ass..over..here!" each word came out with effort as Buffy struck out with her sword.

Instantly, he was rushing toward her as the remaining wolves attacked her from both sides. The creatures had multiple slices and bleeding. They where greatly wounded but they still moved around the Slayer with determination. Side by side the blond duo battled. Each causing more slices and stab wounds till Buffy sword jabbed into the creatures neck. Causing blood to spray over her and Spike's sword gutted his wolf. The wolf had tried to jump onto him but he ducked and rolled forward letting the creatures guts spill out.

With great heaving breath's Buffy sank to her knees. She had recovered from the pervious battle but her strength was still lacking and she felt her muscles screaming to rest. Spike was at her side and gently he placed his arm around her waist and helped her to stand. Neither paid attention to the gore and blood that covered them. She kept close to him and leaned heavily into his side.

Just then the the terrified screams of Willow and Tara echoed around the pair of heroes, making them jumped in fear for their friends.


	6. Chapter 7

Thanks for hanging out and reading. This is my why of keeping the stress of life from getting to me. On with the story and as always I wish I own BTVS but I don't. I just play with the characters.

Just then the the terrified screams of Willow and Tara echoed around the pair of heroes. The Slayer and vampire where running towards the source of the screams before the screams even died. They rounded the corner and what they saw stopped them dead or in Spikes case undead tracks.

"Holy Shi..."Buffy couldn't complete the words. There where none. Giles was at least six feet off the ground floating hazerdly in the air and looked like a ragdoll. Bits of his flesh had been peeled back over his face,hands and hung in ragged streams. His crossbow laid on the grass not far from where he had dropped it. Buffy and Spike could see that he had gotton off a shot because a bolt was buried in death lower chest.

The death demon wasn't reacting to it but with a raised hand continued to hurt the watcher as the humans looked on in horror. Willow and Tara where clinging to each other still safe within the circle. Buffy could tell that it wouldn't hold out for long if Death protested in trying to break in. The two witches where muttering words of power to keep the spell going but the horror of what was happinning to Giles was really distracting them.

"HEY! Demon!" Yelled Buffy hopefully trying to distract the creature from further hurting her watcher. She sprinted toward the demon not caring that she was playing into the creatures hands. Spike was right behind her and she could hear the vampire swearing viciously as they ran.

Death turned. His white glaring eyes suddenly focused on the Slayer as she ran at him full tilt. Spike was not three steps away but still to far when he saw the creature gesture at her and he felt the fear hit him hard in his stomach.

"Buffy!" Her name was dragged out as he saw her lifted into the air and slammed into the magick barrier that held the witches and she dangled against it like a spider. Then the creature focused on him and the next thing he knew he was also flying through the air and landed next to Buffy. He felt like his whole skeleton rebound from the force of the hit. He let out a groan of pain.

"If the witches won't come out then the mere presence of you will be enough to make my magick work." Death hissed.

Inside the circle Willow was in full panic mode and her mind was racing.

"Tara! Sweetie we have to help them." Her words where a frantic rush.

"I know but what can we do?" asked Tara, her eyes wide with the horror of the situation. Beyond the circle death created a vortex and from with it a black stream of power came out and formed into skeleton hands. Each hand reached toward Buffy and Spike and garbed them by the waist and pulled them into the air. They screamed as the black hands tighten around them and slammed them together with force. From both the Slayer and vampire the black glow seem to engulf them. The witches could only see a vague impression of there bodies. The two had wrapped there arms around each other to keep them together when Death took them.

"Tara! I have an idea if this works it will take down the circle but if we force the energy of our magick toward them it might stop Death and his spell and allow Buffy and Spike to get lose or something."

Tara nodded. Yet her eyes where filled with terror as she understood what Willow had in mind.

The witches joined hands and with eyes shut they spoke the words of magick that would either get them victory or the end the world.

Sorry For the Short Chapter but it felt right ending it with a cliff hanger but don't worry I going to post the next chapter at the same time. I am in the middle of looking for work and in a program so chapters are coming a little slow but to let everyone know I will complete this story. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 8

The two witches hands clasped together and words of magick came to there lips. Buffy and Spike within the grips of magical hands where clasp together and could feel the new magick starting to flow. The magick was the turning point. It's essence was crackling in the air.

As the power circle that was around the witches dissipated the magick reformed into two white arms and wrapped around the two black ones that held Buffy and Spike. Instead of breaking them apart the hands pulled there swords from there backs and freed there arms so they could grabbed onto the weapons. With sheer will, they pointed the weapons toward Death and with a combination of braided light of black and white a beam flowed through the swords and struck the creature fully in the chest.

Death screamed as he too was lifted in the air. Giles body dropped with a sickly thud and landed in a heap. A groan escaped his lips but no one heard it as the sheer roar of magick played out above him. Death was in a struggle to keep itself going as the power of both the witches and those of the swords took him over. He threw a ball of energy at the two witches but with so much power keeping him bound, the ball landed short and dissipated a few feet away from it's mark. The Women never flinched. They where to absorbed in what they where doing. Within the arms of Magick the Slayer and her vampire could feel the magick coursing within them and out. The two where aware of each other and there gazes looked on each other as both of them placed there game faces on.

"I love you." mouthed Buffy as she looked into Spikes eyes. He intern smiled and mouthed back his own love toward her and with effort brought his mouth to her lips and kissed her with passion. The magick continued to pour out through them and the swords. With the joining of there lips the magick seemed to intensify and a surge of pure power of love surged toward the creature known as death. A scream of agony echoed throughout the area as the creature withered in pain. The power gathered and imploded the creature and drove the power through the vortex and blinked out. The magick that held Buffy and Spike dissipated as well and the two barely broke apart as they landed on there feet with grunts.

"Who says you can't meet Death and not get away." Quibbled Buffy as she looked around. Spike just grinned back and let out a chuckle. With ease of practice they placed there swords on their back and ran toward the watcher. With gentle ease Buffy turned over Giles and looked at the man who was her segregate father.

"Giles! Please be alright. Giles. Can you hear me? We're gonna get you to a hospital."

Giles groaned and slowly open his eyes. "Buffy? You know that vacation that you where talking about?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind terribly if I came with you?"

Buffy couldn't help the laugh that escape her. He was going to be alright.

"Spike. Go. Get the car, we got to go."

Spike nodded but before he left he gave the watcher a smirk. Buffy could tell by the glint in his eyes a remark was coming. He didn't disappoint.

"Oi mate hang in there and will be having a talk about a little thing called a third wheel." He was gone before any one else could say anything. Buffy couldn't help the small chuckle that came out of her.

"We did it Giles. We stopped another apocalypse." Buffy gentle placed his head into her lap and stroked his hair while they waited for Spike to get back. The witches had also moved forward toward the Slayer and Giles and where down beside him.

Buffy gave the girls a smile.

"So what is it now? Is that like the tenth one this year. It's getting to the point am starting to mix them up." Willow tried to ask lightly as she looked at Giles with worry.

"Maybe we can say one for lent or something. " Joked Tara trying to ease the fact that Giles was really looking like crap.

With a look similar to the witches Buffy replied. "Or at least lets hope till we get our vacation."

Vacation? Yeah! Vacation; I like the sound of that." replied Willow.

"Just don't tell Spike tha you want to go as well. He was hoping that it would only be the two of us."

"Girls! Please! Watcher in pain here. Do you think we could talk about this later?"

All three of the girls returned their attention back to the wounded man and with exaggerated oh's and ah's. They fawned over him.

"That more like it." Grimaced but he felt a smirk over his lips as the girls leaned over him.

The sound of a rushing car could be heard as the girls look to see Spike coming at them fast. Xander and Anya sat in the back of the car.

Both Spike and Xander got out to help with the carrying of the wounded watcher.

"I thought that you would of left for the Hospital." Buffy asked as see saw her friend approach.

"Well we thought we wait and see what the out come would be. I mean what would be the point if that world ended. It's not like the hospital would of saved us. I mainly wanted to make sure Anya was comfortable. I was just about to come and see if I could help. You know how much I love a good old fashion Scoobie slayage party."

"Giles your hurt. So I am I. That stupid wolf ate my finger." Said Anya as she shifted to allow Giles to be loaded in. Carefully they placed Giles into the back seat. Anya directed Giles head so it would lay in her lap. Spike and Buffy and Xander managed to squeeze into the front seat. Willow and Tara told the gang that they would take the other car and meet them at the hospital. With a toss of dirt Spike was roaring through the park and onto the street toward the hospital.

Yeah! Bad Guy gone! So I going to put up an epilogue and I will start on another story. But I am going to complete the story fully before I post it. It drives me nuts to put one chapter up at a time. So I hope everyone like this one. It would be great to hear from you. To those that did make a comment. I thank you, thank you, thank you.


	8. Epilogue

It had been a week since the battle in the grave yard and the Scoobies where sitting inside a casino dining area. Giles was still moving stiffly and under his clothing where the many bandages that the demon had left over his body. Everyone carried a scar of one kind or another but everyone was healing. Laughter filled the air as Buffy laughed at Spikes when he flipped a casino chip at Xander's back, hitting him squarely between his shoulder blades. Giles suppressed a grin himself.

"Stop it before someone asks us to leave." He said as he watched the antics of the younger people.

"Watch it Blond Wonder or sic Anya on you." said Xander as he frown in mock sarcasm. He grabbed Anya hand, giving it a tug so she was blocking Spikes aim at him.

"Hey! Xander Harris I will not be Spike's target. What ever happen to chivalry." replied Anya as she ducked another chip flying toward her. The chip hit Xander in the chin and Anya laughed at him. Xander grabbed the chip that Spike had just tossed and flipped it at Spike who easily dodged the chip.

"Children, please behave yourself."

"Oi, he started it, Mate." Said Spike as he gestured toward the whelp and the Struggling Anya to stay out of range of the chips that where flying. Giles rolled his eyes and hid his grin behind a newspaper he had been reading. He was pleased how the two of them had finally come to an understanding and had except each other. Buffy was also like her old self and Spike he was being less like his old self which suited the watcher to know end.

Suddenly Buffy let out a Whoop. "Vacation Yes! with my friends and my guy. My fun never ends."

She was bouncing in her seat as she looked over her friends. They where happy to be together here and in one piece. Times like these where what kept her going, knowing that life was worth it. She still felt the sadness of having been taken out of heaven but the pain eased when she knew that life was a gift to be spent with close friends. Her responsibility's had never been easy but when Spike had come into her life she knew that it would continue to be a challenge but he would always be there to guard her back.

Her acceptance of her own feelings and that her friends had accepted him had lowered her stress levels greatly. His changing his very nature had made him more then what he had been and she had found out about his secret personality of William that was very much still apart of him. He was now focused on keeping the world safe and just knowing that he loved her and she him, made life a treasure.

Willow and Tara magic was getting stronger and Buffy could see that the two of them where inseparable. Giles and the two witches where planning to head to England to visit a coven that Giles knew of for a few weeks to get in some training. Xander and Anya just that morning had announce that they where planning to get married and thought a honeymoon would be perfect. So they too where planning to go with them. Buffy and Spike would keep an eye on the hell mouth and Dawn still had school but still the promise of the trip to Disnyland was still a go as soon as the others came back.

Yeah. life was never going to be dull for her and her crew but it would always would be guarded to continue.

Ok. So that's the end of this story but I have others already floating in my mind. So stay tuned but I am going to finish it completely before publishing it cause I feel like I am being rushed and it makes the story suffer and that is just wrong cause I want people to enjoy. I really thank those that made comments.


End file.
